Lloyd Garmadon
|-|Season 3= |-|Kid Lloyd= |-|Season 2= |-|Post-Temple of Light= |-|Anti-Golden Armor= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master= |-|Season 8 and onwards= Summary The son of the evil Lord Garmadon and his childhood sweetheart Misako, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon was sent to boarding school early on in his childhood by his parents to keep him safe. However, Lloyd ran away from the school in order to follow in his father’s footsteps. Accidentally releasing the Serpentine, an ancient race intent on forcing humanity to live underground in order to protect them from the prophesied Golden Master. Lloyd ended up in the care of the Ninjas, where it was revealed that he was in fact prophesied to be the Green Ninja who would defeat his father. After an incident with the Megaweapon that aged him to a teenager, as well as the destruction of it by the Ninjas’ hands, Lloyd was forced to confront his father, who had become a pawn of the Overlord. Eventually, the Overlord took over his father and reassumed his true form. However, Lloyd, having awakened his power at the Temple of Light, easily defeated him and freed his father. However, the Overlord returned and used his newfound technology to drain Lloyd of his power to become the Golden Master. After his defeat, Lloyd fought with other evils until the advent of the Sons of Garmadon, a militarized biker gang intent on resurrecting Lord Garmadon, who had sacrificed himself to seal the Anacondrai Cult within the Cursed Realm. After their success and the subsequent resurrection of Lord Garmadon, Lloyd fought his father but was ultimately far outclassed. Nearly dying, he was resurrected by his teammates but temporarily lost his powers, leading to Lord Garmadon’s takeover of Ninjago and the forced retreat of his teammates to The First Realm. Thinking his team dead, he and the remaining Elemental Masters formed a resistance and waged war on Garmadon. Facing his father again with the help of his returned teammates and the Mother of All Dragons, as well as a younger Wu clad in his father's armor, the team launched an assault on Lord Garmadon and his Colossi. After the fall of the Colossi, the defeat of Wu, and the Firstborn, Lloyd defeated his father using The Art of the Silent Fist, imprisoning him once more, before preparing for the return of the Oni. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, Higher with Spinjitzu | Unknown, likely at least High 7-C, Higher with Spinjitzu | At least Low 2-C, Higher with Spinjitzu | High 7-C, Higher with Spinjitzu Name: Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, Lloyd, Master Lloyd Origin: Ninjago Gender: Male Age: In his teens Classification: Human/Dragon/Oni Hybrid, Green Ninja, golden Ninja, Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, Spinjitzu Master Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Awakening Lloyd=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Elemental Master's life span far surpasses that of regular humans), Expert hand-to-hand fighter and Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Elemental Manipulation (As the Green Ninja, Lloyd is a master of all the four Main Elements and the Element of Energy), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, to Electricity Manipulation, to Ice Manipulation, and to Earth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (gave to the Ninja their respective Elemental Powers after they lost them later in the series), Technology Manipulation and limited Transmutation (can transform vehicles with his powers), Non-Physical Interaction (Elemental Masters can harm Intangible Beings like Ghosts both physically and with their Elemental Powers) |-|Post-Awakening=All previous abilities, but greatly enhanced, Negation and Resistance Negation (thanks to the fully unlocked Elemental Powers, Lloyd is able to negate the Stone Army's Invulnerability and their Resistance to Elemental Powers), Transformation (Able to unlock his full potential and to Transform into the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master) |-|The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master=All previous abilities, but on a far higher scale, Flight, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, possibly Morality Manipulation (as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd has mastery over Golden Power, which allows the user to purify other people from Darkness and Evil, negating the effects of Dark Matter and making them pure again), Creation, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping (Golden Power allows the user to Create things out of nowhere, shape and manipulate matter, even completely changing its form. It also contains all the other Elemental Powers, including Creation an Destruction. It can change aspects of Reality in entire realms), Acausality (by having the same powers of the Golden Weapons, he is unaffected by changes through time), Resistance to Mind, to Morality and to Madness Manipulation (completely unaffected by Dark Matter, the essence of the Overlord, which can corrupt a being's mind with a single drop, making them go insane and become evil, becoming slaves of the Overlord in the process), Non-Physical Interaction (capable of harming Non-Corporeal beings like the Overlord), Soul Manipulation (was able to directly attack and defeat the Overlord when he was inside of Garmadon's body, without destroying the latter), likely Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Invisibility, Smoke Manipulation, Teleportation, Intangibility, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Clairvoyance and Precognition (with the Element of the Mind, he can communicate Telepathically, his opponent's next move and what he's thinking by reading his mind, know what his intentions, knwo things about him and launch mental attacks), Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Plant Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (can turn himself, move and teleport through shadows), Life Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry and Limited Power Nullification, Air Manipulation, Time Manipulation (capable of accelerating, slowing down, reversing and skipping Time), Time Stop, Age Manipulation, Time Travel, Statistics Amplification (should be capable of using every Elemental Power, including the secondary Elements, which were possessed by the First Spinjitzu Master and the FirstBorn Dragon), Limited Attack Reflection (Should be able to use Wind in the same way as Morro,Summoning (able to summon a giant Golden Elemental Dragon made out of pure Energy, who is also bale to launch a Breath Attack. Lloyd can also summon the Golden Cycle), Sealing (the First Spinjitzu Master possessed this ability, and Lloyd should too. He also most likely accidentally sealed the Overlord in the Borg Tower), likely Cross-Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (the First Spinjitzu Master was able to travel and to create protals trough other Realms even without the Realm Crystal. Lloyd (being also part dragon, just like the First Spinjitzu Master, should likely be able to do this too), likely Thread Manipulation (the Overlord demonstrated this ability as the Golden Master, thus Lloyd should be able to perform it too), possibly Animated Shadow and Duplication (Lord Garmadon was able to manifest a shadow on Ninjago capable of fighting when trapped in the Underworld, and to make duplicates of someone else's shadow, though this is not confirmed to be part of his elemental power) |-|Post-Power Drain=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Expert hand-to-hand fighter and Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Summoning (able to summon a giant Green Elemental Dragon made out of pure Energy, who is also bale to launch a Breath Attack. Lloyd can also summon an Energy Motorcycle), Flight (with his Elemental Dragon and Airjitzu), Spaceflight (with the Elemental Shield), Invulnerability and Resistance to Light Manipulation, to Holy Manipulation and to every Elemental Power (with the Anti-Golden Armor, the same armor worn by the members of the Stone Army, Lloyd and the other Ninja are invulnerable and resistant to Golden Power and the other Elemental Powers. They were also able to tank casual attacks from the Golden Master without taking much damage), Technology Manipulation and limited Transmutation (with the Elemental Power of Energy, Lloyd is able to manipulate vehicles and machines, changing their appearance and their function to some extent. Transformed one of the Anacondrai Cultists' vehicles into the Jungle Raider), limited Resistance to Possession (able to somewhat fight back Morro when the latter was possessing him, gradually weakening him in the process), Non-Physical Interaction (Elemental Masters are able to harm Intangible beings like Ghosts. Able to fight Morro both physically and with his Elemental Power) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, (Far higher then his younger self, who was already more powerful the the ninja by a large amount and could easily fight them all off at the same time, and was stated to have the power of the Golden Weapons), Higher with Spinjitzu | Unknown, but likely at least Large Town level, Higher with Spinjitzu (While it's unknown how much stronger he got from having his powers unlocked by the Elemental Blades, it's implied that he became much more powerful. Fought Garmadon when he was possessed by the Overlord) | At least Universe level+ (as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd was able to defeat the Overlord in his True Form without much difficulty. Likely capable of bypassing durability with some abilities), Higher with Spinjitzu | Large Town level (after having most of his powers absorbed by the Overlord, and giving a portion of them to the Ninja, he is still at least comparable to them individually. He was able to create a storm this strong when possessed by Morro. He was also able to match the latter in combat when not possessed by him), Higher with Spinjitzu Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with likely Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (superior to the rest of the Ninjas, and it should be at least comparable, if not superior to his Post-Absorption self), higher with Spinjitzu (this technique greatly enhances the user's Attack Speed) | at least Massively Hypersonic+ with likely Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (superior to the previous), higher with Spinjitzu | at least Massively Hypersonic+ with likely Sub-Relativistic+ reactions, likely far higher. Higher with Spinjitzu | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, Higher with Spinjitzu | Unknown, likely at least Large Town Class, Higher with Spinjitzu | At least Universal+, Higher with Spinjitzu | Larg Town Class, Higher with Spinjitzu Durability: At least Large Town level, likely higher (superior to the rest of the Ninjas at the time) | Unknown, likely at least Large Town level, (Superior to before. Took blows from Garmadon when he was possessed by the Overlord) | At least Universe level+ (took some hits from the Overlord in his True Form and was far superior to him) | Large Town level (should be at least comparable to the rest of the Ninjas. Took several attacks from Morro). At least Universe level+ with the Anti-Golden Armor (with the Anti-Golden Armor, the same armor wore by the members of the Stone Army, Lloyd and the other Ninja are invulnerable and resistant to Golden Power and the other Elemental Powers. They were also able to tank casual attacks from the Golden Master without taking much damage) Stamina: Very High: Lloyd was trained by the Ninjas, and soon became superior to them in multiple categories, even in stamina | Very High | Very High | High (should be at least comparable to the other Ninjas) Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with his powers | standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with his powers | At least Universal+ (the First Spinjitzu Master was able to create an entire Realm out of nowhere. Lloyd should possess this ability too); Low Multiversal with Portal Creation and possibly Animated Shadow | Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with his powers Standard Equipment: *'Two Golden Katanas:' Two Golden Katanas that Lloyd can use effectively to slice his opponents. *'Lloyd's Sword:' Lloyd's personal sword, that he uses in battle. *'The Anti-Golden Armor:' An Armor originally wore by the members of the Stone Army. It allows the user to be completely invulnerable immune to elemental powers, to the point that he can tank some casual attacks from the Golden Master himself. It also grants some level of resistance to Golden Power. *'Vehicles:' Lloyd can pilot a variety of vehicles to help him in battle: Goldenmechlloyd.jpg|The Golden Mech Goldenmechset.jpg|Its set form Goldenmech.png|In a concept art **'The Golden Mech:' A giant mech that was first used by the First Spinjitzu Master to fight the Overlord. It is equipped with a giant sword. GreenBike.png|The Golden Cycle GoldenCycle2.png|Its set form **'The Golden Cycle:' A large green and golden motorcycle that Lloyd can summon at will with his powers. It allows him to travel longer distances. **'The Jungle Raider:' A car that Lloyd transformed with his elemental powers. **'The Destiny's Shadow:' A vehicle given to Lloyd by his mother Misako. It's a much smaller version of the Destiny's Bounty, and thus it can travel on the surface of the water. **'The Night Crawler:' A giant green car that Lloyd can pilot. Intelligence: Very High: Lloyd is an expert Ninja and Martial Artist, capable of driving many types of vehicles. He also tends to be stealthy and tactical in battle, relying both on is Elemental Power and his raw strength. Later in the series, he becomes an intelligent leader and master, capable of being ahead of others even without his Elemental Power. Weaknesses: Like for every Elemental Master, Vegenstone is very dangerous for him, as it's a mineral capable of nullifying Elemental Powers completely. Feats: *Overpowered all of the Ninjas at once; *Able to somewhat slow down a group of Stone Warriors with his powers, though not harming them; *Fought the Overlord when he was possessing Garmadon; *Defeated the Overlord's Final Form with relative ease; *Matched Morro in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Power of Energy:' Lloyd possess the Elemental Power of Energy, which allows him to manipulate energy, and it's the only power that he maintained after being drained by the Overlord. It has a few sub-powers: **'Energy Projection:' The main use of the Element of Energy is to not only manipulate energy to also launch energy balls and to project energy blasts for offensive capabilities. **'Energy Barries:' With his Element, Lloyd can create omnidirectional energy barriers to protect himself and block enemy attacks. **'Technological Manipulation:' Lloyd can use his Elemental Power to transform and upgrade vehicles. He can also summon his Golden-Cycle out of nowhere to travel longer distances. **'Elemental Energy Dragon Summoning:' Lloyd can use the Element of Energy to summon a giant green energy dragon out of nowhere. It can fly, travel long distances and launch a breath attack. Though he gained this power only after getting his Golden Power absorbed by the Overlord. *'Elemental Power of Fire:' Lloyd, before getting his power absorbed by the Overlord, possessed this Elemental Power. It allows him to control fire and flames, and to resist extremely high temperatures and fire. *'Elemental Power of Lighting:' Lloyd, before getting his power absorbed by the Overlord, possessed this Elemental Power. It allows him to control and conduct electricity and natural lightning bolts, and to be completely unaffected by them *'Elemental Power of Earth:' Lloyd, before getting his power absorbed by the Overlord, possessed this Elemental Power. It allows him to control the earth, dirt, boulders, rocks, and even mountains, and to immobilize enemies by surrounding them with earth. *'Elemental Power of Ice:' Lloyd, before getting his power absorbed by the Overlord, possessed this Elemental Power. It allows him to control ice, to freeze his opponents, and to resist extremely low temperatures. *'Fully Awakened Elemental Powers:' After Lloyd and other Ninjas awakened fully awakened their Elemental Powers at the Temple of Light, they not only became more powerful, but they gained the ability to negate the properties of Refined Dark Matter and as a consequence the Stone Army's Invulnerability. *'Spinjitzu:' An ancient Martial Art invented by the First Spinjitzu Master. It allows the user to spin into a tornado-like spiral at much higher speed than normal. This greatly enhances the user's attack speed, making him able to rush through various opponents and defeating them like nothing. *'Airjitzu:' An ancient Martial Art created by Sensei Yang. It allows the user to create a large spiral of air around them to fly for short distances. Lloyd learned this technique when he was possessed by Morro. *'Golden Power' As the Ultimate Spinjitzu master, Lloyd could control the most powerful Element and the true essence of the First Spinjitzu Master. This power can be used in a variety of ways, such as creating things out of nowhere (even entire Realms), shaping, manipulating and controlling matter and other objects, altering reality to the user's will and being able to destroy darkness and evil, negating the effects of Dark matter and being completely immune to them. **'Elemental Golden Dragon:' Lloyd can also summon a giant dragon made out of pure Elemental Energy and golden Power. This is a much more powerful and larger version of any other Elemental Dragon. **'Primary and Secondary Elemental Powers:' The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, just like the First Spinjitzu Master, possesses all the Elemental Powers, both the Primary ones (Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Energy, Creation, and Destruction) and the Secondary ones (Metal, Speed, Gravity, Nature, Sound, Mind, Poison, Form, Smoke, Shadow, Amber, Wind, Water and Time). He also most likely possesses the powers of the Oni and Dragons from the First Realm. Key: Pre-Awakening Lloyd | Post-Awakening Lloyd | The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master | Post-Absorption Lloyd Gallery Lloyd_ZX_artwork.png Spinjitzulloyd.png Season2LloydElements.png GreenFire.png DSLloydCGI.png EvilGreenNinjaCGI.png|Lloyd possessed by Morro Ch4_pageQuiz_Lloyd.jpg Overlord.jpg|Lloyd in the final battle against the Overlord Redo2620.jpg Lloyd_Ninja_d'or-70503.png|The Golden Ninja's minifigure GoldenPower.png MoS_energy_dragon.png DieTsiCV4AMkwce.jpg Screenshot_2018-07-20_at_10.25.46_PM.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Teenagers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Bikers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Morality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Water Users Category:Metal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Life Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Balance Users